


Terrance

by JAinsel



Category: Shameless fandom
Genre: (implied rape), Anal Fingering, Blood, Consensual Sex, F/M, Guns, Homophobia, M/M, Strong Language, Terry's reasoning, Underage - Freeform, Violence, handjobs, is it incest if it's between cousins?, it is not in any way an excuse for terry's behaviour, it's just giving another option, non consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry Milkovich is a monster, a homophobic bastard, a piece of shit father. The worst of the worst.<br/>But Terry Milkovich has been a kid, a teenager like all the others. Maybe more violent and more dangerous, but always a South Side Teen.<br/>This is the story of that Terry, the one who's scared shitless of his father, the one who got a girlfriend and the one who falls in love with someone of the same sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrance

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't start reading this story with canon!Terry in your mind. Nope nope nope.
> 
> WARNING: read the notes below if you think you better be completely informed before reading.

Ronnie elbowed him to capture his attention. He succeeded, but first Terry kicked him in the shin, just ‘cause.

“What?” asked the younger brother. Ronnie pointed a finger at a blond kid passing by.

“Pops told us to ruffle up any Gallagher’s we see.”

Terry nodded. That Peggy Gallagher bitch had taken off a week ago after a squabble with their father, who was pretty sure she had duped him on the revenues of the last batch. Now the order was to take it out on her children and the Milkovich kids were all for it. The Gallagher’s were easy targets, but lots of fun anyway.

The youngest was this little kid who loved to make things blow up; everyone was sure one day he'd end up blowing up his own balls. Then there was the redhead; a fucking nerd without a backbone and with his nose constantly in a book and it seemed impossible that he belonged to the South Side but fuck if it wasn't nice to trash his beloved books in the mud. The oldest were the twins; the fatass and the smartass. The first one they'd usually kick in the butt, the other… oh, he was the one Ronnie had just spotted.

“Hey, Frank!” Terry called out.

The look of fear on the kid's pretty face was a delight.

“Oh, hey guys. Nice day, huh? Makes you want to be nice with the rest of humanity doesn't it?” rambled Frank, slowing down his pace but not stopping.

Ronnie put himself in front of the kid, putting a hand on his chest.

“Yeah… not really,” said Terry with a smirk.

“Where you think you're going, Frankie boy?” asked Ronnie. “We want to spend some time with you.”

“Well, as much as I'd like to have some quality time with you fellas, I really need to go home. Aunt Ginger wants me home as soon as possible, you know, to make dinner-"

“Sure thing, Gallagher, we'll be brief. Come with us.”

Frank gave them a resigned look and nodded, following the two brothers to a construction site. They were going to build new, luxury apartments in a year or two, but in the meantime it was the South Side kids playground.

“Look,” said Terry once they arrived on the second floor. “We have our orders. If you cooperate you'll get home in no time to prepare dinner for your aunty with a black eye. You try something and we'll take our fucking time to break every knuckle in your hand. All fifteen of 'em.”

Frank, blabber mouth that he was, raised his forefinger to point out, “Just as a clarification, I believe our hands have only fourteen-”

Terry was fast to grab his fucking finger and break it with a loud snap. “You wanna fucking die?!”

What the fuck? Terry might not be smart as Frank but he could always kill the fucker!

“Ah! N-no, of course not. I was simply stating-”

Another painful sound. This time coming from Frank's face.

“The fuck, Frank? Just take the beating and shut the fuck up!” exclaimed Ronnie after his brother had punched the kid. Frank opened his mouth to answer but he wisely decided against it.

So there he was, the Gallagher kid, getting pummeled by the two brothers. It was moments like this that Terry felt good. Punch. Kick. Break some bones. Blood. Blood from others noses. Blood running through his veins. This was good. This was natural. Terry managed to look at Frank's bloody face and didn’t think that it was kind of pretty. He couldn’t notice his big eyes or cute nose or the fact that he was _really_ blond. No, Frank was just a bloody pulp in that moment. Fuck, fighting was good. Terry liked to give but also liked being on the receiving end of the violence, that was why he was always in some sort of fight, even -and often- with his brothers. They knew how to take a punch. Frank did too. His dumb bitch of a girlfriend instead cried every time he slapped her. Sarah was a fucking weak thing, that's what she was.

When he and his brother decided Frank had received enough beating, they left him trying to stand on his two legs again. They were out of the half constructed building when a familiar voice called out-

“Terrance!”

Terry rolled his eyes at the use of his whole name. At the same time he smiled; there was only one person who could get away with it. Strangely enough, his name had a nice sound coming from his cousin’s lips.

“Ay, Lennie. You finally out?” Terry asked, going to greet the older boy coming towards them.

“Yeah, you know I can behave,” Lennie replied. He pushed back a strand of black hair that kept on falling onto his forehead. He'd let his hair grow quite a bit since he got busted. It looked good on him, though. He'd gotten taller too. Terry had grown and had hoped to reach his cousin's height but it was all for nothing. Lennie was a tall fucker. “Come here you two!”

Their cousin hugged Ronnie and then Terry in a warm embrace. Too warm even. It was fucking June and they already felt like melting. Not to forget they had just had a good round of exercising with Frank.

“Ow, get away from me, it's too hot!” Ronnie complained, but Terry accepted the hug without grumbling.

Lennie laughed his usual hearty laugh that made people like him instantly. He had just gotten out of juvie where he'd spent four months after being charged for battery and assault. He had had a brawl with some rich fucker who hadn't wanted to pay him the right price for his high quality weed. His cousin dealt the best weed in town and Terry was pretty sure Lennie already had a stash lined up ready to be sold.

“So, what have you been up to? You got blood on your knuckles.”

Terry smiled. “Just used a Gallagher as a punching bag, the usual.”

Lennie nodded, knowingly. “Yeah, heard Peggy took off? Things are going to become boring this summer then.”

Terry shoved him. “Don't worry, a Milkovich always know how to create his own fun!”

 

***

 

 

. **... The story actually continues, but not here on AO3 or on tumblr or whatever. If you read all the warnings and tags and still want to read a story with Terry as a protagonist that some users find as an excuse for Terry's behavior towards Mickey and Ian, send me a message on my tumblr and I'll give you the pdf. I'm tired already of anon hate and as any other person I don't like to be hated, so yeah, the fic still exists but far away from people who don't want it. So I hope everyone's happy and chill.**

 

**Ps:I just wanna thank all the users that have defended me. You're all lovely and I'm so glad you're reading my fics <3**

**Author's Note:**

> I still think canon!Terry is a bad man and nothing else, but I decided to give this Terry more layers.
> 
> If you were wondering if the building site is the same used by Mickey and Ian... YES  
> Rande and Ronnie Milkovich are canon and the other Gallagher brothers are all canon as well (mentioned by Peggy Gallagher in the first season)
> 
>  And fuck, I almost forgot! A big thank you to my adorkable beta ElfyDward <3 <3 <3
> 
> ***  
> OKAY READ THIS: users here who don't have any problem whatsoever calling me horrible, have instead issues with this fic, especially the last part.  
> I'M NOY TRYING IN ANY WAY TO JUSTIFY WHAT TERRY DID TO HIS OWN SON. This is a fic, just a fic. I described a cycle of violence as an alternate version for terry's reasoning for making a whore rape Mickey, I don't really think I'm justifying Terry's actions in any way. And don't forget that I wrote in Terry's pov, which should be abundantly clear especially in the last part. Terry think he's doing the right thing, of fucking course he's not.  
> I don't really know what more to say. Don't read if you don't want to read about Terry.  
> ***
> 
> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com)


End file.
